


Your Coffee, Miss Luthor

by WishaDream



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), supercorp - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bisexual Kara Danvers, Character Development, Choose Your Own Adventure, Choose Your Own Path, Complete, Cute, Death, F/F, Falling In Love, Flirting, Fluff, Guilt, Happy Ending, Heartbreak, Hot Tub, Humor, Innuendo, Kara is a doctor, Karaoke, Kissing, Light Petting, Love, Love Confessions, Love at First Sight, Made For Each Other, Minor Winn Schott Jr, Miscommunication, Multiple Endings, Mystery, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Pain, Pining, Protective Kara Danvers, Protective Lena Luthor, Risque - Freeform, Romance, Romantic Getaway, Smut, SuperCorp, Thriller, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, Wanted for murder, Wedding, Weekend Getaway, accomplice to murder, alex danvers - Freeform, alternate endings, angsty, bonnie and clyde - Freeform, cabin in the woods, confused, doing it here doing it there doing it everywhere, don't think i'll ever do this again, even the smut is pretty light, finally think I got all the chapters situated, flirty lena, for those who lost count the answer is 11, going from miss luthor to daddy in a matter of seconds, hiding a murder together, hot tubs, how did it end up like this it was only a kiss, how did murder get in there, i lean more ace when it comes to stuff like that, in the way that she learns to accept she's an accomplice to murder, it was supposed to be a sweet story why is there so much angst now, l-corp, lena is rich, literal puzzle reference at one point, lot of behind the scenes action going on, luthor name ruining her life, lying, lying to the cops, medical exams, neck action, overly complicated, personally not big on smut, playful, playful Lena, professional businesswoman lena luthor, quick wrap up, raunchy, shape the story, sleep overs, so lame, that's the thing that took the longest with this was making sure everything got put in, the spice meter is only half a pepper, too busy studying to find love, watch lena kill a man, your choice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 09:21:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 37
Words: 19,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24847486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WishaDream/pseuds/WishaDream
Summary: Kara Danvers is a barista at the coffee shop located in the same building as L-Corp. A large corporation owned by one Lena Luthor. Though things start out with Kara just giving Lena her morning coffee, in a choose your own adventure story things are bound to change eventually.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 10
Kudos: 43





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Author's boring note: I never officially read a choose your own adventure book until recently. When I was younger I picked one up, but the path I chose, thinking it would have an interesting twist, ended abruptly in a boring fashion. I reasoned then that if the writer could not make even the ending I had chosen interesting then the rest of the story was probably not any better.  
> Hopefully this choose your own adventure will not be that way for you.  
> And heads up, keep track of the endings you unlock in order to unlock the super special ending at the very end. Good reading!

“Your coffee, Miss Luthor.”  
Kara set the cup down on the counter as the coffee shop buzzed with sound. There was the chatter from the remaining customers in line as they went over their orders under their breadth. Past them was the steady clack of keyboards as writers worked on the various stages of their novellas.  
Lena Luthor picked up her coffee, giving Kara a curious smile as she did. “You already have it ready for me. Is this because you don’t want me lingering at the counter?”  
Kara felt her pulse quicken at the hint of--disappointment?--in Lena’s tone. No, she was reading into it too much. Lena was just being playful, she didn’t actually care if she missed out on a little spirited banter between her and her barista.  
Kara tried not to let disappointment fill her voice a she replied, “Oh no, Miss Luthor,” Kara waved her hands in front of her in a flustered manner, “You are just always so punctual with when you come in, I thought I’d get it ready for you so you didn’t have to wait.”  
“That’s very thoughtful of you, Kara,” Lena smiled over the rim of her cup as she took a sip, “But I don’t mind waiting. Gives me a chance to catch up with you.”  
Kara felt her face flush as she nervously adjusted her glasses. “If that’s what you prefer I wouldn’t want to ruin your coffee experience for you.”  
“And Kara.”  
“Yes, Miss Luthor.”  
“You can call me Lena.”  
“Oh, uh, yes, Miss Lu-Lena.” She let out a nervous chuckle as Lena gave her a farewell smile before exiting the shop.  
Once the stunning woman was away Kara felt her shoulders drop as she let out a slow exhale. Just as her heart started to return to its normal rhythm it spiked again as the next customer in line impatiently snapped, “Miss, I’d like to give my order.”  
“Oh, yes, sorry, sir. What can I get you?”  
___

The next day when Lena arrived for her coffee Kara gave her a bright smile as she asked, “What would you like today?”  
The edge of Lena’s mouth crinkled playfully as she replied, “What? You don’t have it ready for me? And here I was getting used to my quick pick up.”  
Kara chuckled as she got to work on Lena’s usual order. Her forearms flexing as she pulled the lever, having to pull extra hard to get it down.  
“Is the shop needing a new machine?” she sounded like she was genuinely interested in the answer, but Kara knew she was just being polite. Lena was always polite, even when interacting with jerks.  
Just the other day someone had bumped into Lena, spilling their coffee all over her maroon three piece suit with black trim. It looked expensive. But Lena didn’t get mad, even when the man started to yell as if it had all been Lena’s fault.  
She was the kind of person Kara imagined would retain her cool even in the most stressful of situations, like a hostage situation for instance. That was probably why she was such a good business woman who happened to own the whole 52 story building in which the coffee shop was housed.  
“No,” stated Kara, “This one just needs a thorough cleaning. I’ll have to do that tonight after closing.”  
She finished the drink then slid it across the counter to Lena. “Have a good day, Miss Luthor,” then recalled, “Lena.”  
Lena gave her a pursed lip smile as she raised her glass in cheers before leaving.  
That night after the shop closed, Kara found herself at work taking apart the coffee machine, cleaning out the various gears from any coffee or stickiness that had gotten stuck within. She was so focused on her work it took the second knock at the door to alert her to the fact that someone was outside.

The shop is closed.  
Go to chapter 7

They could be in trouble.  
Go to chapter 33


	2. Chapter 2

They said tense experiences led to heightened reactions. And as Kara kept her eyes fixed on Lena, she found herself having a reaction. An urge to pull Lena close, to press her body against hers, to feel the heat of her breath on her neck as she brushed her lips against her skin.  
Lena seemed just as keen to hold Kara as she felt the woman’s hands press into the small of her back. It was more than just a welcome distraction for her. More than just a spur of the moment response to heightened emotions.  
Like a rehearsed dance they moved as one to the bed where they fell back, their bodies fitting together like puzzle pieces.  
Death was always followed by life, they said. And in this case, both of them felt more alive in that moment as they let the world around them fade away into nothing.

You’ve unlocked the Bonnie Fingers Clyde Ending.  
(Sorry, not sorry.)

Go to chapter 37 to continue story.


	3. Chapter 3

“No. I should at least try to eat. And it will be nice to catch up. On other things.”  
Kara tried to smile but knew it came off strained. Still, she could tell Lena appreciated the effort as she gave her own tired smile.  
Lena took them to a middle of the road fancy restaurant. Somewhere between Olive Garden and a Michelin star restaurant.  
“Sorry, it’s all I can afford on my current salary.”  
Things were tense at first but as the dinner went on they were both able to relax and chat like they had all those years ago before everything had changed.  
___

The police were at Kara’s work the next day. She was paged to the front desk where they were waiting for her.  
“Are you Kara Danvers?”  
“Dr. Kara Danvers.”  
“We have some questions for you about Ms. Lena Luthor.”  
Kara could feel her heart in her throat as she did her best not to give away the fact that her pulse had spiked. “What about her?”  
“We heard you used to work in the building she used to own when she was the CEO of L-Corp.”  
“A lot of people worked there.”  
“True, but we heard you had a relationship with her.”  
“We hung out a few times. She joined me and my sister at a bar for karaoke.”  
The officer took notes, “Were there any other things you did together?”  
Kara adjusted her glasses to give herself time to recall all the things she wasn’t supposed to say. Like that she had spent time with Lena at the cabin. As far as the cops were concerned she had not stepped foot in those woods.  
“I once went to her house to deliver her coffee, but other than that, I don’t believe we spent that much more time together. It was three years ago and I was busy finishing up my schooling in preparations for my residency.”  
The cop nodded as he wrote more things down. “While you were spending time with her did you ever see this man hanging around?”  
Kara’s heart stopped completely when the cop showed her the image of Mr. Wright. The news had said they hadn’t identified the body but here he was like a ghost haunting her mornings.  
She took a breath to calm her nerves. Could the cop tell from the way she stared at the photo that she knew the man? That she feared the image would come to life and attack her in revenge for what she had done to him.  
“I...”slowly she pieced together an answer. What would be the best thing to say, “I’m not sure. He has a...he looks kind of scary in this image.” She adjusted her glasses. “It has been three years.”  
The cop nodded, “Look closely at it, maybe you’ll remember something.”  
She took the image from him when he offered it. Did he notice her hands shake as she took it from him? For Lena’s sake, for her own, she had to keep her cool.  
Though she hated to look at his face she made herself keep a steady gaze on the image as if she was studying it closely. But she remembered the face well. The look of life draining from his eyes. The specs of blood at the edges of his mouth as he breathed his final breath.  
She handed the image back to the officer, “Sorry. I’ve never been that good with faces. I don’t believe I’ve ever seen him before. Sorry. Who is he anyway?”  
“Just a person of interest.”  
“In something connected with Miss Luthor?”  
The man closed his notebook, “Thank you for your time, Miss.”  
Even after the cop was gone she found herself on edge. She imagined a cop around every corner waiting to question her, to catch her in a lie or saying the wrong thing. At times it felt like cuffs had already been placed around her wrists.  
This feeling was not good for her heart. But having seen Lena recently she was reminded she was not alone in this. If only she could call her up and talk with her. To hear her voice and have her assure her that everything would be alright.  
But she couldn’t call her. That might make the cops think they were on to something. Guilty consciences always contacted each other to check their stories matched up while clean consciences had no reason to talk to someone they hadn’t talked to in years.  
Still..

Call Lena  
Go to chapter 10

Get back to work  
Go to chapter 18


	4. Chapter 4

She had to wait for her next break to call Lena. Her pulse pounded in her ears the whole time the phone rang. One. Two. Three times.  
Lena picked up on the fourth ring.  
“Hi, Kara,” she sounded tired. This whole fiasco had to be weighing on her. Had she decided that the truth would have been better than this lie?  
“Winn called me today.”  
“Who? Oh, your friend from the coffee shop. What did he want?”  
“He was letting me know you were on the news.”  
A tired sigh, “Yes. I have been. But not for the reason I’d like.”  
Kara’s heart ached for her, “What reason would you like to be on the news?”  
“My new company is developing that bacteria I told you about. The one that breaks down plastic. But of course the news is more interested in this witch hunt of a murder case.”  
“I’m sorry, Lena. I know you had nothing to do with that. I really can’t imagine why they think you do.”  
“You and me both.”  
“I’m sorry things are like this. Hopefully they’ll realize you have nothing to do with this soon so you can move on with your life.”  
“Even if they do I’m going to have this case attached to me for years to come,” another heavy sigh, “The Luthor name really is a curse.”  
What could she say to make Lena feel better?  
“I’ll let you go.”  
“No,” the words came out quickly like Lena hadn’t even expected to say them, “It’s nice to hear your voice. And I know you didn’t call just to let me know Winn had contacted you.”  
Should she bring up the video? Would it just make things worse for Lena?  
“I saw the video about the truth of our weekend trip.”  
“Truth,” Lena laughed bitterly, “Yes, I supposed you would eventually see that.”  
Kara waited a full heartbeat before, “Was...Was that the reason you invited me there that weekend?”  
A long pause that made her heart ache in her chest. “I hadn’t considered it until you mentioned that you would be the only one coming. Then...I let my imagination take a hold of me. But nothing happened and it’s probably for the best.”  
“If something had happened you might have had a better alibi than paying off your driver to keep things secret.”  
A strained laugh from Lena, “Would you really like to be more tangled up in this more than you already are?”  
Kara adjusted her glasses as she considered her answer, “If it meant being with you it would be worth it.”  
Silence. Had Lena hung up? Had they lost connection? She checked her phone; it showed the call was still connected.  
“Lena?”  
“Maybe I should have tried harder,” a bitter chuckle, “When I think back over that night I wonder at what I even did to give you the hint that I wanted more with you. It played out more like a hangout between friends. And maybe it’s best we just remain that--friends. Especially now, with this investigation. I’d rather you not get caught up in all of this.”  
“I already told you, I don’t mind.”  
Her heart quivered as she waited for Lena’s answer. What was it she wanted to hear from her?  
Instead of hearing it, maybe it was time she said it.

I love you.  
go to chapter 23

Let’s run away together.  
Go to chapter 14.


	5. Chapter 5

As soon as Kara saw Lena come into the store she felt her pulse quicken. She felt like a puppy when its owner returned as she excitedly waved.  
Lena looked amused as she smiled back, giving her a subdued wave. Today she was wearing a blouse with a hounds tooth pattern and black pencil skirt. Her hair was pulled back so that one could fully appreciate the experience that was Lena Luthor’s cheek bones.  
When Lena reached the front of the line she let out a soft laugh. “Did you have one too many espresso’s this morning?”  
It wasn’t that funny, but Kara found herself laughing like it was the best joke she’d ever heard, “No. I’m just happy to see you.”  
Lena’s smile faltered as her brows furrowed in a studying expression. Then slowly, almost hesitantly, she admitted, “I’m happy to see you, too.”  
“I hope you had fun last night,” Kara felt herself vibrate with nervous energy as she remembered the night before, “I hope I didn’t force you into doing anything you weren’t comfortable with.”  
Lena’s jaw clenched for a moment, “Trust me, you can’t force me into doing anything I don’t want to do.”  
Kara laughed, faltering as she realized Lena was being serious. “Um, the usual then?”  
Lena’s expression softened as she put on a playful smile. The one that turned up the corner of her mouth and lifted her left brow. “You know what I like.”  
Kara laughed again, feeling like a hyena now, as she moved to fulfill the order. When it was done she set it on the counter in front of Lena.  
Lena picked it up, pausing for a moment as if considering something.  
“A friend of mine offered to let me stay at his cabin two weeks from now. Would you and your sister,” her eyes moved behind Kara for a moment as she added almost like a throwaway comment, “and Winn, be interested in coming?”  
“A cabin? Like in the woods?”  
Lena laughed, “Yes. Woods. Mountains. Typical cabin stuff.”  
“Two weeks from now?” she did the mental math, “I have my finals the week before that weekend. A cabin get away right after might be a nice way to end the year.”  
“If it’s too close to your finals don’t worry about it. I’ll just tell my friend I’m too busy to use it.”  
“No. It would be nice to get out of town after all my tests. A kind of reward for working so hard. I’ll tell the others.”  
Lena started to go again, then stopped. She turned back, pausing for a moment to bite her lower lip before admitting, “I don’t have your number.”  
Kara smiled, “No problem,” Lena handed her back her cup as Kara used her sharpie to write her number down. Lena gave her a grateful smile as reward before leaving.  
___

Things got busy with work and school after that. Kara barely had a chance to talk to Lena other than to say a quick hello when she came in to get her coffee. Eventually the final day of finals arrived and Kara was done with school for the year.  
It was only when she was going over her luggage for the trip that Alex informed her she wasn’t going to be able to join her.  
“I had to trade my shift with Andrews last minute. There was nothing I could do to reschedule my days.”  
Right after that Winn called to let her know he wasn’t going to be able to make it either.  
With them both canceling Kara realized it would just be her alone with Lena at the cabin. Would that be weird?  
It could give them more time to get to know each other, but depending on the cabin’s size, with just two people, it could get awkward.  
But then, she had been looking forward to these plans for a while. She knew she needed the break and she was sure Lena could use it as well. And going to a cabin in the woods entirely alone just couldn’t be fun at all. Maybe she should just go.

Cancel plans.  
Go to chapter 31

Go have fun.  
go to chapter 19


	6. Chapter 6

“I’ll help you explain everything,” stated Kara as she kept a firm hold of Lena’s shoulders, “I’ll make sure they know it was an accident.”  
Lena’s jaw flexed as her eyes shifted to the man’s body, “Even if we can prove that they’ll want to know why he was here. And they will find out. Even if I didn’t know who he was or where he got his money from, the fact that I took it is enough for them to take me down. And if they don’t they’ll still cast doubt on me and my company, and those piranhas that call themselves board members will try to take advantage of things.” Lena’s body was tense as she rose, the blanket sliding off her shoulders. “My company that I rebuilt from the ashes of my father’s company. The projects that I created without anyone else’s help. They will forget all that, all that I founded, all that I built. They’ll erase it all and say I am nothing more than my father’s daughter.” Her voice was bitter as she practically spit the words from her mouth.  
Kara started to reach out for her, but Lena moved away, pacing back and forth. As she did she held herself, rubbing her arms as if she were cold. Kara got up again, taking the blanket with her as she put it over Lena’s shoulder. Lena held it in place as she continued to pace.  
“Okay, I get that Lena. But we can work through that. I know you’ll figure it out. You’re innocent and you will prove that.”  
Lena let out a slow sigh as she took a seat on the fireplace.  
“Fine. You do what you think is right. I don’t want to implicate you in this. Call the police.”

Call the police.  
Go to chapter 13

Help Lena hide the body.  
Go to chapter 34


	7. Chapter 7

It was late and the shop had already been closed for thirty minutes. Calling out from her place at the counter she let the person know what the sign at the door should have already alerted them to, “We’re closed.”  
There was another knock, a little more insistent than the last, but finally things went silent. Turning her attention back to the work in front of her she finished cleaning the machine then left for the night.  
The next day half the morning passed before she realized that Lena had not shown up for her usual coffee order. Winn, her fellow barista, usually knew what was going on in the building. When she asked him about Miss Luthor’s absence he admitted he hadn’t heard anything.  
Things picked up again after that and she didn’t have time to think about Miss Luthor’s absence again until her break. Usually she studied for her medical exams during that time, but if she hurried she could go up the several stories to Lena’s offices to check up on her.

Study.  
Go to chapter 15 

Go see Miss Luthor.  
Go to Chapter 28


	8. Chapter 8

Kara adjusted her glasses nervously, then, “Hey, Miss Luthor. Lena. If you want to talk I’m here. Whatever you need.”  
Lena gave her a grateful smile. “Thanks, Kara. I appreciate it.”  
That was all as she headed off to bed. But Kara had offered and that was all you could do sometimes.  
Finishing off her cocoa she headed to her own room.  
As expected, she found herself getting too hot in the night. She considered taking off her onesie, but the idea of sleeping in a stranger’s bed with nothing on you but your underwear just seemed weird. And she’d considered nudity too much that night.  
Tossing off her blanket helped for a bit but eventually she was too hot again and found herself flopping back and forth on the bed like a beached fish.  
A loud crash from the other room paused her flopping as she sat bolt upright. Immediately her thoughts went to Lena’s mention of the serial killer in the woods. It took her a moment to remember that was a joke, but her mind would not let the thought go and it would not until she investigated the sound.  
Heading out of her room, she paused, listening for any further sounds. There was something. She listened closer, slowly padding in the direction of the sound.  
Voices. The muffled sounds of two people speaking, raised tones, an argument? But it was just Lena and her there. Who were these two strangers and why were they arguing in someone else’s home?  
Over the railing of the second floor she saw them, two dark shapes standing in the entry way. Past them she spotted the sparkle of broken glass. Remnants of the crash that had alerted her to the situation.  
“You need to leave,” closer now she made out the words, even recognizing the voice as belonging to Lena.  
The other shadow replied, a deep male voice, “I’m tired of waiting, Lena. I’ve given you long enough.”  
“And I told you that it’s going to take longer than I originally theorized. But you bugging me is not going to speed things up,” her words were clipped like when you’d already told someone something a thousand times.  
From her position on the staircase, Kara watched the man reach out, grabbing Lena’s arm, as he pulled her closer to him.  
“I am not a patient man, Miss Luthor. And I do not like having my time or money wasted.”  
“Neither will be if you’d just have patience.” Lena spoke through gritted teeth, her tone implying if he was not patient she would make him.  
The man let out a short laugh. “That’s not going to work for me.” Kara muffled a gasp as she watched the man pull out a gun, pointing it at Lena’s face, “I’ve waited long enough. Just give me the drive.”  
“You should know, Mr. Wright, I do not respond well to threats.”  
“And I don’t respond well to women telling me how to act. Give me the file.”  
“You may have funded part of the research, but all the work belongs to me.”  
“I don’t care. I’ll just take what you have done. I’m tired of waiting on you.”  
“You are waiting on me because it is not safe for public use. I will not let you use something with my name on it that could possibly hurt or kill people.”  
“If you cared about that you wouldn’t have approached me for funding.”  
Even from her place on the stairs Kara could see Lena’s jaw flex with anger. Through the windows at the entrance the moonlight shone through making her eyes flash like lightning.  
“And I have regretted the desperation that drove me to do that every day since.”  
The man let out a dark laugh as he pressed the gun into Lena’s cheek.  
“The feeling is mutual.”  
Kara noticed the man’s finger flex as he started to pull the trigger. “Lena!”  
Her cry startled the man as Lena took advantage of the distraction as she grabbed his hand, pushing it and the gun away from her. Kara ran down as the two continued to struggle. Just as she reached the bottom of the stairs she heard a bang as the gun went off.

Go to chapter 36


	9. Chapter 9

Winn called Kara two days later. The first time she’d talked to him in two years.  
“Did you know Miss Luthor has been in the news?”  
“I haven’t had time to watch the news lately.”  
“Apparently she’s being questioned in conjunction with some body that was found in the woods near a friend’s cabin.”  
“I was questioned about something like that.”  
Winn sputtered for a moment, “What? You’ve been questioned. Oh, shoot, ya, you did go to the woods with her that one time. That must make you the mystery lover.”  
Kara felt her heart flutter, “Mystery what?”  
“Yeah, apparently Miss Luthor had been saying she went to the cabin alone, but now it’s come out that she was there with someone.”  
“Why was she keeping that a secret?” She could feel her pulse in her ears.  
“You should watch the interview. Here, I’ll text you the link.”  
Her phone buzzed. “Okay, I’ll watch it. What have you been up to?”  
They caught up for a few minutes then she had to get off the phone. Before going back to work she clicked the link.  
A video of Lena came up. She looked like she was giving an update on her company’s latest product but was instead answering an interviewer’s question about her, “love life” as the video title purported.  
“It’s really no one’s business,” stated Lena, “but since the authorities were insistent on knowing, I was not alone at the cabin the day I used it.”  
“And why were you being quiet about that fact?”  
“Again, it’s not anyone’s business, but if it will help the investigation, I had been hoping the weekend would turn romantic.”  
Kara’s heart skipped a beat at the words. Was that true, or was this just another strand in their web of lies?  
“And when it didn’t, I was a little embarrassed. I told my friend I had been alone because I didn’t think it was any of his business and I paid off my driver at the time not to say anything because, again, I was embarrassed and didn’t want any of my personal business getting out. But it seems even with a murder investigation going on people are more interested in the titillating details of my love life more than the truth.”  
The reporter laughed, taking Lena’s words as a joke, but Kara had spent enough time with Lena to know that there was no humor in her words.  
Would this be enough to throw off the cops or would it only cast more doubt on Lena with what had happened?  
This time she really felt the best thing to do would be to call Lena. After all, that would be the normal response after hearing a confession like “romantic weekend.”

Call Lena.  
go to chapter 4

Let it go.  
go to chapter 21


	10. Chapter 10

It might be more suspicious if she didn’t call Lena. They might know that she had had dinner with her the previous night. After such an encounter it would be strange for her not to call her friend and ask about what the cops might have been questioning her about.  
Putting in Lena’s number she waited for the ring. It rang five tones before the line picked up.  
“Hey, stranger. I just had a strange visitor today,” she tried to keep her voice playful, like it was all a joke to her; just in case they were listening.  
Lena sounded distracted like she might be in the middle of something, “Oh, who?”  
“The cops.”  
The line was silent; Kara could practically feel the tension even with them being phone lines apart.  
“You wanted for something?”  
“Not that I know of. Why? What were they asking?”  
“They just asked about our relationship and the things we did together.” She suddenly found herself missing a phone with a cord which she could twirl around her finger. Anything to channel her nervous energy into as she tried not to sound upset over the phone.  
“Didn’t realize the cops had an interest in people’s personal relationships.”  
“Yeah, I don’t know what it was about either. They also showed me the image of some guy and asked if I’d seen him around you.”  
“What guy?”  
She paused as if she needed to think it over, “Not sure. I didn’t recognize him. I asked the cop who he was but he changed the subject.”  
Lena let out a thoughtful “hmm.” “I’m sure I’ll find out what they want soon enough.”  
“They haven’t asked you anything yet?”  
“Not yet. Sorry if they freaked you out.”  
Kara let out a steady laugh, “Even when I’m not guilty I feel guilty around cops.”  
“It’s their skill. Um, sorry, Kara, I have to go.”  
“Oh, uh, right. That’s okay. I just...thought you might want to know.”  
“Thanks. I’ll talk to you later.”  
“Yeah, okay. Bye.”  
The line went dead before she’d finished her goodbye. She really hoped the phone call helped Lena’s case.

go to chapter 22.


	11. Chapter 11

Three months later. Everything had cleared up nicely for Lena in the Mr. Wright murder case. Now that she was free to concentrate on other things her and Kara had more time to spend together.  
That night they opted to spend that time hanging out with Alex and her new girlfriend.  
“What game are we going to be playing tonight?” Lena set down a bowl of popcorn before leaning over to kiss Kara on the cheek as she took a seat beside her.  
Kara smiled widely as she adjusted her glasses. “I was thinking we could play this new European game: Splendor.”  
“What about Clue?” inquired Alex’s girlfriend, “That’s always a fun game.”  
Lena and Kara exchanged a look as Alex grimaced on their behalf.  
“It might be a little too soon for that with all that happened,” stated Alex.   
Her girlfriend looked confused. “What happened?”  
Alex leaned in close to whisper, “I’ll tell you later.”  
Kara had her hand resting on her knee. As Alex and her girlfriend discussed what to play instead she felt Lena interlace Kara’s fingers with her own. She smiled.  
“What about you, Lena? Do you have any suggestions?”  
Lena smiled wickedly as her eyes twinkled with mischief, “Oh, I have an idea.”  
Kara glanced at her sister who was too distracted to notice Lena’s lecherous grin. She pulled her lips in as she pushed at Lena’s shoulder, “Lena, not here.”  
Lena chuckled. “Aright, but you owe me.”  
The group settled on the game Kara had suggested. When that was done Kara and Lena got up to leave.  
“Woah,” went Alex, “you leaving already?”  
Lena had a firm hold on Kara’s hand as she pulled her to the door. Looking back, she stumbled for a moment as she replied, “Uh, yeah, Lena’s eager to get to bed. It’s been a long day.”  
Alex gave her that knowing older sister smile, “Alright. See you all later.”  
Out in the hall Lena barely waited for the door to close fully before she pinned Kara against the wall.  
“Lena.”  
“Sorry, I just can’t wait a moment longer. I feel like I’ve been teased this whole time and haven’t gotten any pay out.”  
Kara laughed as she pushed her hand against Lena’s chest. “Well, you can wait just a few moments longer. It’s not like I’m going anywhere.”  
Lena pressed her body into Kara’s, her breath hot on her neck as she brushed her lips against her skin. “Not if I have anything to say about it.”  
Kara giggled, the hairs on her skin prickling at the heat coming off Lena. “Oh, you really know how to make a girl swoon.”  
She felt Lena’s mouth vibrate against her skin as she laughed, “Is that the only thing I make you do?”  
With that she took a hold of Kara’s hand and pulled her off down the hall. It was time they got home.

You have unlocked the I’m going home to sleep with my wife ending.

Congratulations! You’ve unlocked all the endings, including this one.  
I hope you enjoyed them all.   
Thanks for reading!  
The End


	12. Chapter 12

Five years later.  
The wedding march swelled through the church as everyone rose at the bride’s entrance.  
At the front the groom stood straighter as Kara started her march down the aisle. She tried to focus on him but off to the side her eyes found her. Lena. It had been five years since she had last seen her and she was still as breathtaking as ever.  
For a moment she let her mind take her away in a dream where she reached the altar. As the priest said the line about anyone objecting Lena stood, declaring she’d never stopped loving Kara. Together they would run away to start a new life.  
But this wasn’t a Taylor Swift song. This was Baby by Marina and the Diamonds.  
Lena had had her chance years ago and she had been right when she’d turned Kara away. Neither of them would have been happy. Both of them would have felt guilty each time they looked at each other. They never would have escaped that fateful night.  
But that had been years now. Years since she’d even thought about all that. And here now with Dennis she’d found a new life. A new joy.  
It wasn’t healthy for her to think about the “what ifs” with Lena. The “what could have beens.” What choices she could have made, what roads she could have gone down instead of this one. She had come to this point, this decision, and she was going to see it through to the end.  
Stepping to the front she declared to the world her decision to do just that as she said, “I do.”

You’ve unlocked the Don’t Speak ending.

Go to chapter 23.


	13. Chapter 13

The police arrived twenty minutes after they called them. They set up all the barriers around the crime scene and asked Lena and Kara a whole plethora of questions. After their initial questions they took them back to the station where they asked them more questions.  
“Haven’t we gone over it enough? I told you everything I know.”  
Weeks passed in the investigation and somehow the police came to the conclusion that Mr. Wright’s death had been premeditated. That Lena had lured him there to kill him.  
No matter how often Kara assured them, or how many ways she told them, they would not listen to her about Kara being innocent.  
Lena had been right about them looking for any reason to put her in prison and throw away the key. She was guilty in their eyes even before they put the cuffs on her.  
Eventually the day came for Lena’s court case. Kara’s heart broke when they declared Lena guilty.   
This was all her fault. She had assured Lena that things would work out. That the cops would follow the evidence and find her innocent. But they hadn’t and now Lena was being sent away to prison for 25 to life.  
I“m so sorry, Lena. I wish I could go back and change things.”  
But she couldn’t. Life wasn’t like that. There were no happy endings for her or Lena. Their fates were sealed.

You’ve achieved the Orange is the New Romance ending.

Go to chapter 34 to continue the story.


	14. Chapter 14

“I don’t care what the cops think about you or what they can prove; I want to be with you. Let’s just forget all this and run away together. Leave it all behind.”  
Lena laughed. It sounded like one of her old laughs from the time before all this had happened. Light and full.  
“That’s a nice idea, Kara. But we both know we wouldn’t be happy. My parents were on the run when the police found us. I didn’t know that at the time, I thought we were just on vacation. But afterwards I found out we were actually hiding from the police. And trust me, that was not the happiest ‘family vacation’ we had been on. My parents were constantly at each other’s throats. We wouldn’t be happy. And we wouldn’t be safe. It’s best to just let things run their course.”  
She let out a long breath as she realized Lena was right. Running wasn’t the option.  
“Is there any way I can see you again?”  
“It’s probably best we don’t. Not while this investigation is still going on.”  
Kara felt her eyes sting as she realized she might never see Lena again. If the cops were able to link Lena with Mr. Wright she would go to jail. Even if they weren’t able to prove anything they might never fully leave Lena alone. If they did, seeing Kara might forever remind her of that night. Might remind Kara of that night. Could she actually be with Lena without remembering Mr. Wright’s dead eyes and blood staining the ground?  
Lena was right. It was best they never see each other. Probably ever again.

Go to chapter 12.


	15. Chapter 15

It was silly to worry about it so much. Miss Luthor had probably just picked up her coffee from somewhere else. She might have even been running late and opted to get whatever was brewing in her office break room.  
Once, while waiting for her order, Lena had joked with Kara that the break room coffee was nothing more than “hot brown morning potion.”, but sometimes something was better than nothing.  
Using her break time to study, Kara was ready for the test when it came. She continued to study hard each day after that. Time flew by as she got good grades in her class and soon put in her resignation at the coffee shop as she readied to start her residency.  
Soon the coffee shop and Miss Luthor were nothing more than a memory of another time.  
It was years later before she learned that a month after Lena hadn’t shown up for coffee she’d gone missing. Years later there was still no trace of the woman or any clues about what had happened to her. It sent a shiver down Kara’s spine whenever she thought about it, but the times she thought about it grew fewer and farther between until that too was nothing more than a distant memory.

You have achieved the Straight A but no tits ending.

Go to chapter 33 to take the alternate path.


	16. Chapter 16

Kara leaned forward, placing her hand on top of Lena’s. It was a scene straight out of a rom-com, the fire light casting a romantic haze on everything.  
“I feel the same.”  
Lena opened her mouth as if to object then stopped, her eyes softening as she placed her other hand on Kara’s thigh.  
“I know we haven’t known each other that long, but from the first moment I saw you I have felt drawn to you.”  
She was being especially bold tonight. Was the fresh mountain air to blame, or the romantic firelight setting?  
Whatever it was, the feelings she had before let herself ignore were finally coming to the top.  
“Oh, Kara, you don’t know how much I’ve wanted to hear that.”  
In the fireplace the wood popped as the shadows cast from its light shifted. Shadows on the couch moved counter to the flames light, spurred on by their own fire that burned within producing its own sparks.

You’ve achieved the Light My Fire Ending.

Go to chapter 17 to continue the story.


	17. Chapter 17

Kara sat silently, the pop of the fire the only sound filling the air as she decided to simply listen. To let Lena voice the words weighing on her heart.  
Another tick of silence then, “It’s late,” stated Lena as she stood up.  
From the way her jaw flexed Kara didn’t think that was all she wanted to say.  
Part of her wanted to press Lena. She seemed upset. But another part reminded her that they didn’t know each other well enough for her to call her out.

Press Lena.  
Go to Chapter 8

Say goodnight.  
Go to chapter 20


	18. Chapter 18

Kara tried to put all of it out of her mind. There was no point in worrying about things she couldn’t control.  
But by the end of the day, when she was home alone with nothing but her thoughts to fill the silence, she thought of Lena again. What must she be going through? It might be nice for her to hear Kara’s voice, to know she wasn’t alone in this.  
Picking up the phone she stared at it for a moment as she considered all the paths she could take. All the choices she could make.

Go to chapter 10


	19. Chapter 19

Kara called Lena up to let her know about her sister and friend canceling before their cabin trip.  
“But I can still join you at the cabin if that’s okay.”  
“If you are alright with it I don’t mind.”  
Lena had a town car pick Kara up so they could drive together.  
Fir trees filled up most of the mountain scenery. She was enjoying the peaceful monotony when up ahead she spotted the cabin.  
A gravel path wound up through a forest of firs. Eventually they parted to reveal an open area that was lit up with the cabin’s light. It spilled out from the front which was completely glass. Through it one could see into the foyer where the staircase led up to the second floor. Above that arched the roof’s beams that reminded Kara of the skeleton of a boat..  
A little bush and rock garden grew at the front of the cabin with a grey stone pathway leading up to the entrance. Grey stone made up the rest of the cabin, with a dark metal paneling making up the roof.  
As the driver unloaded their luggage, Lena led her inside. On the porch there was an outdoor sitting area with fireplace. Through the glass entrance, Lena led her on a cursory tour, living room with L shaped couch situated in front of the center piece of the room, a fireplace made of yellow and golden brown stone. On the other side of the fireplace the room opened up to the kitchen with grey marble counters and shiny silver appliances.  
“This is really nice.” Kara spun round to take it all in.  
“There’s even a hot tub.”  
“Hot tub,” Kara brightened at the idea, then faded as she recalled, “I didn’t bring a bathing suit. I didn’t even think about it.”  
“I have an extra if you want to borrow it.”  
“That would be great.”  
A meal had already been prepared and set out in anticipation of their arrival. They ate together, chatting over what Winn and Alex were up to and eventually, “How did your exams go?”  
Kara dropped her head back as she let out a tired groan, “Don’t remind me about that. I’m going to worry about it until the results come out.”  
“Did you know there is talk of a serial killer loose in these woods?”  
Kara sat bolt upright as her eyes widened, “Really?”  
Lena’s lips curled in a smile, “No. But you’re not thinking about your exams now, are you?”  
Kara laughed as she stabbed her fork into a potato, “No. I guess not. But if I have nightmares tonight you better be ready for me coming in and sticking my cold feet on you.”  
“I can’t wait.”  
Kara felt her heart flutter as she studied Lena. She didn’t look affected by what she had said as she coolly sipped her wine.  
When the meal was done they separated to their rooms to change.  
The swimsuit Lena had lent her was a floral one piece with a ruffle off the shoulder design. Though her and Lena had slightly different body types it should still fit her. It was either wear that or wear nothing.  
She laughed at the idea, but maybe...

Wear bathing suit.  
Go to chapter 25 

Wear birthday suit.  
Go to chapter 26


	20. Chapter 20

Kara let her go as she finished her cocoa then headed to bed.  
During the night she, of course, got too hot. What was Alex thinking in packing these pajamas for her?  
Letting out a distraught sigh, she finally decided it was better to be comfortable and get some sleep as she took off her onesie.  
Once that was off she had no trouble sleeping as she fell into a deep slumber. It was ten by the time she woke up the next morning.  
By the time she left her room Lena was already done putting together a meal.  
“Sorry for sleeping so late.”  
Lena’s smile looked strained, tired, as she assured her, “It’s okay. You’ve had a long week with finals. I’m sure you needed the sleep.”  
Kara let out a light laugh, “I did.”  
“You slept okay? Nothing kept you up,” she asked the question slowly as if gauging Kara’s reaction to each word.  
“I had a little trouble at first. But once I took off my onesie,” her ears heated again, “And changed into something lighter I fell right asleep.”  
Lena studied her for another moment then turned her attention to the vegetables she was chopping, “That’s good. I’m glad you slept okay.”  
Breakfast was delicious, though Lena didn’t seem to have much of an appetite. Still, Kara made sure to complement her thoroughly. Lena barely acknowledged this, being mostly out of it at the beginning of the meal, perhaps she hadn’t slept as well, but by the end they were both chatting amiably.  
“This was nice,” stated Kara as they loaded their bags into the back of the town car.  
“Yes, it was. I’m glad you came.”  
“Me too.”  
She smiled brightly but Lena was too tired to return it. In the car she went quiet again. It took Kara a moment to realize that Lena was actually asleep, her head resting against the window of the car. She considered what might have kept her up through the night. Worry over work? Unfamiliar nature sounds?  
Eventually she turned her attention back to the scenery around them as she let Lena sleep.

Go to chapter 35


	21. Chapter 21

She was probably being too paranoid, thinking the cops were studying her every move. Just because they had questioned her twice did not mean they were watching her so closely. And how was she supposed to find out from Lena if what she had said was true or not. Did she really want to know?  
She let herself think back over the whole weekend, minus the time of the murder. What moments during that night might have become romantic if it had been Lena’s hope?  
How different might things have been if things had become romantic? Would there still have been a murder?  
She couldn’t let herself think on such things. She had a job to do. Putting her mind on that she got to work changing Mrs.Labowski’s bandages.

Go to chapter 12.


	22. Chapter 22

Three weeks passed before Kara had another cop visit her. Again she felt her pulse spike at the sight of the officer.  
This was not good for her health. But as the man stood there asking her similar questions to the one before, she found herself not feeling an ounce of regret at her decision to help Lena.  
Again Mr. Wright’s image was presented. Again she said she didn’t recognize him.  
“Who is he?”  
“We found his body in the woods near a cabin Ms. Luthor once stayed at.”  
“Once stayed at? Only once. Why are you focusing all your attention on her if she was only there once? And what connection does she have to this man?”  
The officer frowned, “I’m asking the questions, Ma’am.”  
She frowned in kind, “Fine. I’m sure you know more than I do about things. But I still don’t know the man.”  
“You didn’t see him when you were up at the cabin with Miss Luthor?”  
Kara felt her pulse pound in her head. All lies came to light eventually, or so her mother had always reminded her. But how had they found out? Lena had told her as far as anyone was concerned Lena had gone to the cabin alone.  
The driver. The driver must have blabbed on seeing them together. She was sure Lena would have thought of that and paid him off, but maybe he had started to ask too much and Lena had decided it was better this truth come to light while it could be passed off as an innocent lie.  
“No. I have never seen him.”  
“But you were at the cabin with Ms. Luthor around the time the man was killed?”  
“I don’t know when he was killed. And I didn’t see him. I have to get back to work now.”  
The cop frowned, “You haven’t answered my question about your time at the cabin with Ms. Luthor.”  
“And what makes you think I was there with her?”  
“Her driver said she had company and he described someone who looked like you.”  
Kara wasn’t sure what to say in this instance, but another thing her mother had taught her over the years came to mind, “I’ll see what my lawyer has to say about that.”  
The cop looked even more upset, but didn’t stop her as she walked away.  
It was best not to call Lena right after meeting with the cop. Probably not at all. They would assume they were trying to match up their stories and that wouldn’t be good for either of them. Best not to call her at all.  
Instead she called Alex.  
“Hey, so you know how I told you about the cops asking me stuff a few weeks back. They’re back and this time they asked me about the time I spent up at the cabin with Lena. Wasn’t that around when I was taking my finals?”  
Alex sounded like she was frowning over the phone, “Why are they asking you more questions?”  
“I don’t know. I’m guessing they think Lena had something to do with this body they found near the cabin. They also seem to think it happened around the time we went there together. Weren’t you supposed to go with us?”  
“You should call our lawyer just in case.”  
“I am. And I told them I would.”  
“Good. Yeah, that was the weekend after your finals. I was going to go but then I had work so you decided to go alone as you wanted to relax after all your studying.”  
“I don’t remember much about it now, probably because of how tired I was. Did I say anything to you when I got back?”  
There was silence as Alex thought back, “You mentioned something about a hot tub and how pretty the stars were. You said Lena was a good cook and that the cabin was super luxurious. But other than that, nothing else stood out.”  
Good. If they were listening in it would sound like a normal conversation. Was she overthinking this? Was any of this going to help Lena if they somehow traced the man back to her?  
That night she dreamed of zombies all of which looked like Mr. Wright.

go to chapter 9.


	23. Chapter 23

“I love you, Lena.” The words came from her throat like a choked sobbed.  
Silence on the other line.  
“You don’t mean that, Kara. You don’t even know me.”  
“But I do. I know you are a good person. That you care and that you fight for what’s right. And I know I want to spend the rest of my life with you regardless of all that entails.  
More silence. Then, “Are you sure you want me? You could have anyone. Someone who is not a Luthor.”  
“The only Luthor I know is you and you are the best person I know. I want to be with you.”  
“If you are sure that is what you want,” a pause, then, “I’ve been working on a way to fix this. I don’t know if it will work, but if you truly feel that way,” another pause as if she was waiting for Kara to say otherwise. She would not, “Then I will do what needs done to make sure we can be together. That we can put this all behind us and have a good life.”  
Kara smiled as she pushed up her glasses to wipe away her tears, “I’d like that.”

A week passed before she got a call from Alex.  
“You need to get to a TV, now,” was the first thing she heard.  
She faltered for a moment, confused by the urgency in her sister’s voice as she looked around the room, forgetting for a second what a TV was. When she remembered she turned it on. There on the screen was the view from a helicopter positioned above what the news crawl declared a stand off.  
Kara felt her heart stop as she recalled Lena’s words about “Taking care of things.” Was this what she had decided to do? Was this really the only way? Going out in a blaze of glory like the final scene in Butch Cassidy and the Sundance Kid.  
“The officers have cornered Mr. Yancy at one of his properties and ordered him to come out,” stated the news reporter.  
Mr. Yancy. That was the man Lena had told her had tried to invest in her company through Mr. Wright. A dangerous man that had worked with her father.  
“Recent information in the case involving Mr. Wright have come to light in conjunction with Mr. Yancy and a weapon’s smuggling ring.”  
Gunfire rang out followed by a long pause, then the reporter’s voice broke through the silence, “It’s over. It’s over. Mr. Yancy has been shot. The alleged killer of Mr. Wright has met his end here today.”  
Kara shut off the TV, blinking as she sat for a moment in silence, unable to believe everything that had just happened. The reporter’s words about it being over rang through her mind the loudest.  
Was it over? Was it really over?  
Her hands shook as she picked up her phone, dialing the number her heart had come to know by, well, heart. The line picked up immediately.  
“Lena, is it true? Is it really over?”  
She could hear the relived smile in Lena’s voice as she answered, “It appears so. But we should wait a few months for the dust to settle. Just to be sure the cops don’t find anything that makes them believe otherwise.”  
“And then we can be together?”  
She held her breath as she waited for the reply she longed to hear.  
“Yes. Then we can be together.”  
Kara fell back against her couch, too relieved to sit upright. She hadn’t realized till that moment that for years she had been holding her breath. Now she could finally breathe. She took in a deep breath and smiled.  
It felt good to be free.

You’ve unlocked the Neat Little Bow Ending.

Congrats!  
If you have been keeping track of the number of Endings go to the corresponding chapter number now for your secret ending.


	24. Chapter 24

Three years passed.  
Kara was well into her residency at the hospital, having been hired to work in a whole other state. She hadn’t been back to the coffee shop in two years and hadn’t spoken to Lena in a year.  
It had been two years since Lena had shut down L-Corp, deciding it was best to make her own mark on the world separate from her family. Not just her family, but also Mr. Wright and all those associated with him.  
Presently Kara was making her rounds when the TV in one of the bedrooms caught her eye. It was a news report on a body that had been found in the woods near a cabin. Her heart stopped when the image of the cabin appeared on the screen. Though it had been three years she still remembered that complete glass front which had silhouetted the shadowed forms of Lena and Mr. Wright.  
The body had been found when the owner of the cabin had been doing some remodeling, wanting to put an outdoor pool for all year round use. The report said the body had not yet been identified, Kara hoped that were true. With Lena and Kara’s combined knowledge they had been sure they would leave nothing for the cops to trace back to them.  
She couldn’t linger as she had work to do. Leaving the room she could feel her pulse pounding in her chest. She was so thrown by the news she ended up dropping her chart in the next room.  
“Everything okay, Dr. Danvers?”  
Kara gave the patient a tense smile, “Yes, just a little tired.”  
It had taken two years for her to stop having dreams about that night. Even if she felt the path she had chosen was right there was still the fact she had helped hide a body. Every dead body she had seen after that moment always took her back to that day. Took her back to that instant with Lena’s body pressed against hers, her whole form shaking with fear at what had happened and what would happen if she were caught.

At lunch she sat down at her usual table, but the hospital food looked even more unappetizing than usual. Her phone buzzed. She saw the message before she took in the name, “I’m in town. Wanna meet for lunch?” The name above the message belonged to Lena.  
Her fingers shook as she opened up the text, pausing for a moment to consider her words.  
“I’m on lunch break now. Could you meet for dinner?”  
The text showed it had been sent then...nothing. She waited, the sounds of the lunch room seeming louder than normal as her pulse pounded in her ears.  
Lena had to have heard the report. Maybe even before it made it to the news. Was now the time for them to discuss the story they would tell the police? Did the police even suspect them?  
She pushed the food away as she suddenly felt nauseous. Then her phone chimed.  
“Dinner is fine. Text me when you’re off.”  
___

The rest of the day passed in a blur. Probably not a good thing for someone dealing with people’s lives, but before she knew it her day was done. She texted Lena as she headed into the locker room to change.  
When she came out she found Lena waiting for her. She was leaned against her car, looking as beautiful as Kara remembered in a maroon three piece suit with black trim.  
Lena smiled brightly as she gave her a subdued wave. “Kara.” the way she said her name made her pulse quicken for an entirely different reason from that morning. Just seeing her made Kara forget the fear she had experienced earlier that day.  
Lena opened the passenger door for her before coming around to the driver’s side.  
“What happened to your driver?”  
“It costs less to drive myself,” stated Lena with a playful smile, “I’ve had to cut back on a lot of things since leaving L-Corp and starting my new business.”  
“How are things going with that?”  
“It has its good and bad sides.”  
“Like?”  
“Well, for one, I’m small enough that I don’t have a board to deal with. But I also don’t have as many investors so I have to get inventive with accomplishing my goals.”  
“Are you enjoying it at least?”  
“I have been able to create some things that I couldn’t at L-Corp.”  
“That’s good.”  
Things went silent with only the rumble of the engine filling the silence. Across from her, she noticed Lena’s grip on the steering wheel tighten before she spoke again.  
“Before we get to the restaurant where random ears can hear, I thought we should talk.”  
Kara felt her pulse quicken as her mind went again to the news she’d just received that morning. Lena was right, it was best to rip the band-aid off now while no one else was around to see the exposed wound.  
Lena pulled the car into an empty parking lot where they could have some privacy then turned in her seat to face Kara.  
“I don’t know if you’ve seen the news today...”  
“I have.”  
Lena’s jaw flexed, “I guess it can’t be avoided. Currently the cops have no idea who the body belongs to, but there is no guarantee that the things we did will confuse them forever.”  
“If they do?”  
“If they do find out who he is it won’t take them much sleuthing to find a connection to me. It was my friend’s cabin after all. And if they figure out the time frame of the death they might also trace it to the time period I spent there.”  
Kara swallowed the bile rising up the back of her throat.  
“But they have no way of knowing you were there. I told my friend I had spent my time at the cabin alone. You won’t be implicated in that.”  
“But, Lena--.”  
She lifted her hand to stop Kara, “You were not involved in it and you shouldn’t have to pay for my decisions. I’ve done what I can to hide my financial involvement with Mr. Wright, but there is no telling what records he kept on his end. What I could find I covered up, but I am not a criminal mastermind so I have no way of knowing how effective it will be.”  
Kara had just done her best to forget the incident, but Lena had been working to make sure they were both safe. Reaching across the car she placed her hand on top of Lena’s. She felt her hand tense under hers before relaxing. She had been able to distract herself with work, but Lena, it seemed, hadn’t stopped for a moment thinking about all that needed to be done to ensure their safety.  
Adjusting her glasses, she gave Lena a soft smile.  
“It couldn’t have been easy.”  
Lena shook her head, unable to look at Kara as her eyes remained fixed on the console between them. Then she pulled her hand free as he placed it back on the steering wheel.  
“If you’re not up for eating I can just take you home.”  
After the day’s events Kara really didn’t have much of an appetite. Still, she did need to eat. But maybe not food.

Go out to eat.  
Go to chapter 3 

Stay in.  
Go to chapter 27


	25. Chapter 25

The bathing suit, of course.  
Why would she pick anything else? She wasn’t the type to just walk around naked. Especially not at someone else’s house with someone she was really just getting too know. That would be insane.  
Lena was already in the hot tub when she came out. “Did the bathing suit fit okay?”  
Kara removed her robe so Lena could see for herself. “It looks cute on you.”  
Kara smiled as she dipped into the hot tub, sinking down as the steam sent her face to glistening. “Thanks. It is really cute.”  
“I’m glad I brought extra. And here I was upset with myself over the fact I couldn’t decide on which one to bring.”  
For herself, Lena had chosen a two piece with a halter top like design for the top and the regular bikini bottom cut for the bottoms.  
“Both suits are cute so I understand the struggle.”  
They spent a good amount of time discussing how beautiful the surrounding scenery was, “I’ve always loved stargazing,” admitted Kara, “A friend of mine even bought me a telescope one year.”  
“I’ve also had an interest in space and what it holds. I’ve even developed a few things for the space station.”  
They discussed that for a while, then the night air started to grow colder and they decided it would be best to continue their conversation indoors.  
After changing, Kara headed to the living room and its fireplace. Lena again was quicker, having a throw blanket situated over her lap and a cup of cocoa in her hands. She motioned to the coffee table in front of her, “Yours.”  
Kara picked up her own cup as she sat down on the cushion beside Lena’s, putting a second throw over her own lap.  
“Are those,” Lena looked to hesitate on her question as she ran a curious look over Kara’s outfit, “Footie pajamas?”  
Kara let out a laugh while drinking, making bits of hot cocoa splash up around her lip before dropping back into the cup. “Uh, yeah. It’s what my sister packed for me. I knew I wouldn’t have time to pack for the trip so she volunteered. I guess this is what she decided would be best for me.”  
“Do you get really cold at night?”  
“No. I run pretty hot at night. And this,” she pulled at the fabric of her sleepwear, “Is not that breathable."  
“If you want, you could borrow one of my--.”  
Kara lifted her hands in a signal of “no” before Lena could finish, “I really don’t want to spend the whole weekend borrowing things. It will be fine. If it gets too hot I’ll just sleep in the nude.”  
Her ears felt hot as she realized what she’d said. Why was she so obsessed with nudity this weekend? First she’d considered it instead of her bathing suit and now she just blurted it out while talking about sleepwear. What must Lena think of her?  
Lena actually looked amused as she inquired, “Do you always just say aloud what’s on your mind?”  
Kara let out a pitiable groan as she wished to drown herself in the cocoa, “It’s a habit I’m trying to change.”  
“Why? I think it’s cute.”  
Her ears heated for a different reason as she couldn’t look at Lena’s smile full on. She fixed her eyes on the flames in front of her, watching them leap and dance across the wood in the fire place.  
“This is nice,” she let out a contented sigh as she let herself forget all her embarrassment and just relaxed into the couch.  
Beside her she felt Lena shift as she got comfortable as well, “Yes. It is nice. I’m glad you could make it. I really needed this break from work.”  
“I’m glad I could help with that.”  
With the light from the fire shining on her face, Lena looked like Morgana reborn, the glow from the flames like the light from one of her spells.  
“Kara,” Lena’s voice was deeper than usual, husky with emotion, “There’s something I need to tell you.”

Confess your feelings.  
Go to Chapter 16 

Hear her out.  
Go to Chapter 17


	26. Chapter 26

Lena was already in the hot tub when Kara came out.  
“Did the bathing suit fit okay?”  
Kara was wearing a robe so Lena wouldn’t see right off what she was hiding underneath.  
“It did, but...I opted for something else.”  
The robe brushed against her skin like a whisper as it fell away.  
Even though Lena was usually a master of remaining calm and collected, this time she was unable to maintain her composure as her expression shifted between confusion and curiosity.  
She took it as a good sign as she sunk into the hot tub. Her skin prickled at the sudden change in temperature. But the warmth eventually relaxed her even as her heart pounded in her chest.  
As she settled in, Lena gave her a curious head tilt, “That’s an interesting choice for evening wear. Are you making some sort of statement?”  
“Do you want me to?”  
Kara’s head felt like it was full of helium as she watched Lena study her. It was a calculating expression that said she was trying to make out what all of this meant. Kara was also trying to figure out what it all meant.  
What was she hoping to accomplish with this move?

Make your move!  
Go to chapter 29 

This was a mistake. Abort. Abort!  
Go to chapter 32


	27. Chapter 27

“I am hungry, but not for food.”  
Lena was only surprised for a moment as Kara leaned across the car towards her. It didn’t take much more than that for things to get going.  
It wasn’t the most ideal location. It was tight and the seat didn’t go back as far as one would like. But it did the job. And, oh, did it satisfy Kara’s hunger.

You’ve unlocked the Eating Out Ending.

Go to chapter 3 to continue story.


	28. Chapter 28

It shouldn’t take that long. And Miss Luthor had never missed her morning coffee before. Kara was kind of worried.  
Making up Lena’s usual order, she let Winn know she was going on break before heading out of the shop.  
Miss Luthor’s offices were in the same building as the coffee shop which was housed on the bottom floor. Kara had to go outside and around to the other entrance that led into the bottom floor of the office building.  
There was a security desk just before the elevators. She stopped to explain she was there to deliver Miss Luthor’s coffee.  
“You know, the owner of the building,” she wasn’t sure why she said it. It sounded like a kind of brag, but for whose sake?  
“Top floor,” stated the security officer as he motioned in the direction of the elevators.  
It took at least a minute to get up all 52 floors. Finally the elevator doors opened to an office busy at work. There was another receptionist desk, this one situated in front of a sign that bore the company’s name: L-Corp.  
“I’m here to deliver Miss Luthor her coffee.” The closer she got to the end the more nervous she felt. This was ridiculous; she didn’t need to check up on Lena. She was fine. Missing one day did not mean a disaster had happened. She was turning into her mother.  
“Aw, she’s probably dead in a ditch somewhere.”  
“Miss Luthor isn’t in today,” stated the receptionist.  
“Oh, uh.” Kara pressed her lips together as she nervously looked around the room as if she might find the woman to be lying. But there was no Miss Luthor anywhere around, “Is everything okay?”  
“She was in an accident this morning.”  
Kara’s eyes widened, “An accident.”  
The receptionist gave her a look like she thought Kara was overreacting, “It’s nothing serious. She’s just staying home to rest.”  
“Oh,” Kara felt herself deflate. Even if it wasn’t that serious Kara wished she could see Lena, just to be sure.  
Another woman came over to the desk, pausing as she inquired, “Is that my coffee?”  
“It’s Miss Luthor’s,” replied Kara, now only half paying attention to what was going on as she worried over the extent of Miss Luthor’s injuries. A broken arm. Torn ACL. Concussion. It could be any number of things. Bubonic plague. Swine flu.  
“She’s not in today,” stated the second woman, “You’ll have to deliver it to her home.”  
Kara’s ears perked up at the suggestion, “Her home.”  
“She’s asked we deliver all her work for the day to her home. She’s working there today. If she ordered coffee that will be where she’ll want it. Here, I’ll give you her address.”  
___

Miss Luthor’s home was in a hotel just like the romantic lead in several of the rom-coms Kara had watched growing up. There was even a doorman that greeted Kara as he let her inside.  
At the front desk she told them of her purpose and was told to take the elevator to the penthouse.  
Kara’s heart practically stopped as it repeated the words with baited breath, “Penthouse.”  
It was like she was Elizabeth Bennet, visiting Darcy’s mansion at Pemberly.  
This time when the elevator doors opened she was greeted with the sight of a grand living room with high ceilings and sparkling chandelier. It was another one of those scenes straight out of a movie. There was even a fireplace and an open staircase leading up to the second floor rooms.  
“Kara, I heard you were coming. You didn’t have to go to all the trouble.”  
She had been so distracted by the room she hadn’t even noticed Lena standing in the room’s kitchen. She was smiling brightly, her typical dark lipstick absent from her lips. Even without it her smile was as disarming as ever.  
Though she was home Lena sported a business casual look with white striped button up blouse with grey slacks. She looked fine other than the sling her left arm rested in.  
“I heard you had been in an accident.”  
As Kara moved closer, Lena let out an amused laugh as her eyes dropped to her injured arm as if to say, This old thing.  
“Oh, it was nothing. I just had a run in with a bike messenger this morning.”  
“I’m so sorry.”  
“It’s not your fault, Kara. Here, I could use a fresh cup.” She held out her hand for the coffee as Kara came closer. Taking a sip she smiled, “You really didn’t have to come out all this way.”  
“It was no trouble. I was on break and...it just wasn’t like you not to show up for your morning coffee.”  
Even though Lena had assured her she was fine, Kara found the medical side of her drawn to the injured arm. It was only in a sling, so she hadn’t broken a bone, probably just a sprain. But, her eyes caught sight of a discoloration on the skin. A bruise would be likely with a crash, but not one that looked like a hand. Who had grabbed her arm so forcefully and was it the real reason for the sling and absence from work?  
Before she could consider it further, Lena touched her arm, sending her mind into a tale-spin, “Thank you for noticing,” though she had a laugh to her voice her smile was genuine. The smile faltered slightly as she added, “Not everyone would.”  
“I was imagining a whole plethora of scenarios that might have kept you from coming in this morning. It’s really not that bad.” her eyes focused on the arm then went back to Lena’s face which had the beginning hints of a bruise on the cheek.  
She again fought the urge to reach out and touch Lena, to place her hand against her cheek while looking deep into her eyes.  
It wasn’t appropriate.  
Lena noted the area of her gaze as she touched her own cheek, “No. I’ll be back to work tomorrow. The doctor just insisted I stay home for today.”  
“You deserve the break, though not like this.”  
Lena laughed. “I have been working hard.” a tired sigh, “The board’s been on me about the sales for our latest product and...” she shook her head with an amused smile, “I don’t want to bore you with the details.”  
“It’s okay. Though I’m sure I wouldn’t understand half of it.”  
Lena chuckled, “To be honest, I don’t understand most of it myself. I’m an inventor first, business woman second. But, to ensure my products are used the way I want I had to retain control. As much as I can.” From the way her eyes dropped to the side, Kara could tell she was thinking about the board of trustees again.  
“They should remember that they only have a board to sit on because of all the work you put in. If you weren’t a good business woman you wouldn’t own a whole building.” Kara tossed up her hands to add emphasis.  
Another amused laugh, head still turned down as if letting anyone see her smile full on might injure them. Kara would gladly take the hit.  
“Business is in my family’s blood,” her tone sounded bitter like a memory one didn’t want to delve into, “We Luthor’s are known for our business acumen and cut throat tactics.”  
“I don’t know about the other Luthor’s, but I don’t see you as being cut throat.”  
Lena’s expression became hard like steel, “Not everyone would agree with that sentiment.”  
“They’re just jealous.”  
The spark in her eyes returned as she said, “So says the person whose knowledge of me extends only as far as my drink order.”  
The words were meant as a joke but Kara felt the truth stab her painfully. Lena was right; she hardly knew anything about her.  
Time to fix that.  
“That is true, but I wouldn’t mind knowing more. You should come out this weekend with my sister and me. Having some fun could help with the stresses of big business.”  
Lena looked to consider her offer, then, “You know, I will join you. I could use a break from business life.”  
Kara smiled, feeling her heart skip with excitement, “I’ll text you the details.”

Go to chapter 30.


	29. Chapter 29

Lena was a woman who knew what she wanted and knew how to get it. Kara had never been the type to take what she wanted, but now, with the fresh mountain air in her lungs and very little between her and Lena she decided it was time she stepped out of her comfort zone.  
Sliding across the hot tub to further decrease the space between them she stopped just short of Lena.  
“I don’t know if I’ve been misreading things, but, I like you, Lena. If I have your consent, I’m ready to take advantage of this beautiful night with you.”  
That was all the permission Lena needed as she closed the remaining space between them. The hot tub wasn’t the only thing keeping Kara warm as steam and kisses covered her bear skin. It was everything she’d imagined and more.

You’ve achieved the Sexy Getting Ready Ending.

Go back to chapter 32 for alternate choices.


	30. Chapter 30

The bar was filled with the sounds of chatter from the various patrons as well as clinking glass as orders were filled and drinks were consumed.  
Spotting Lena entering the bar, Kara waved her arms as she called out her name.  
“Over here.”  
Lena raised her hand in signal that she had seen her as she made her way through the crowd of people.  
While Kara and the others were dressed in casual attire, jeans and t-shirts or button up plaid, Lena continued to show off her impeccable attire with an all black three piece suit. Just seeing her walk across the room in the outfit made Kara feel like all the oxygen had been sucked from the room.  
“The way that woman wears suits should be a crime.”  
Kara hadn’t realized she’d said the words aloud until her sister leaned in and went, “What?”  
“Uh, nothing.” Nervous grimace of a smile before Lena joined them and she was able to put on a welcoming smile.  
“Miss Luthor, uh, sorry, Lena, this is my sister Alex,” she motioned to the woman beside her who lifted her hand in greeting and gave a nod. “And this is Winn. He also works at the coffee shop.”  
Lena greeted both of them, adding at Winn’s introduction, “Yes, I recall seeing you.” Her eyes traveled past both of them to the stage set up at the back of the bar, “Kara, did you tell me this was a karaoke bar?”  
She started to reply that she had then stopped as she considered it again, “Didn’t I? I could have sworn I did, but you don’t have to sing if you don’t want.”  
“Are you going to sing?”  
Kara smiled broadly, “Of course. You know it makes me happy and helps me relieve stress. And boy could I use some stress release.”  
Beside her, Alex smiled in sympathy, “I remember that feeling.”  
Lena’s eyebrows lifted in interest as she inquired, “Are you also a medical professional?”  
“Yes. I just recently finished my residency.”  
They talked on that for a bit before Kara started to head towards the stage.   
Lena followed.  
“Are you wanting to sing?”  
Lena made her pursed lip smile, “I haven’t decided.”  
“You’ve never done this before, right?”  
“No. Never.”  
Kara took her to the playbook as she explained, “Here are all the songs you can choose from.” Lena started flipping through, her eyes carefully studying each page, “If you do want to sing, my personal set up for performances is to start out with a big ballad to get the audience warmed up. Then the next time I do something slow, maybe sad. And if there are not too many people I like to wrap up with a chart topper.”  
Lena’s brows lifted as she turned away from the book to look at Kara. Having her studied gaze fixed on her made Kara’s pulse spike as she shakily adjusted her glasses.  
“You sing three songs?”  
“Only if it’s a slow night.” seeing Lena’s amused smile she laughed, “What? I like singing. Do you have a go to song you’d want to perform?”  
Lena flipped through the pages of the book, pausing every now and then to run her finger down the page, “No.”  
“We could always do a duet if that would make you comfortable.”  
Lena shifted her eyes towards Kara, the edge of her mouth curving in an amused expression, “You really want to see me up on that stage singing my heart out, don’t you?”  
Kara laughed, “If you don’t want to do it I won’t force you.”  
Lena’s gaze turned back to the stage where someone was performing a power ballad, “I should try new things.” Turning back she fixed Kara with a determined look, “Fine. If you sing with me I’ll do one song.”  
Kara felt her heart skip with excitement, “I know the prefect song. Me and Alex do it a lot.”  
Two performances later, Kara and Lena were up on the stage. Behind them the stereotypical karaoke backdrop of sunsets and ocean scenes played as the lyrics started to roll across the bottom. Endless Love by Lionel Richie began to play with Lena’s low alto singing backup to Kara’s soprano. It took at least one chorus before Lena started to get into it, smiling widely as her and Kara turned to sing the chorus at each other.  
In that moment it felt like they were the only ones in the room. Them alone, singing to one another the song of their hearts. Kara completely forgot anyone else was there until the song ended and the clapping audience reminded her they were not alone.  
Her face flushed like one having been caught in the middle of an intimate moment.  
As they returned to the table Alex and Winn complimented them both.  
“That was really good,” stated Alex as she side hugged her sister.  
Kara laughed, her eyes squeezing shut as she tried to push away the sad feeling that had taken over for a moment.  
When she opened her eyes, Lena was looking at her phone. Her jaw was set in a hard expression Kara had never seen before. She looked to turn off her phone as she put it back in her pocket. Noticing Kara watching her she put on a smile. It looked strained.  
“What now?”  
“Now we drink,” stated Winn as he came over with a trey of shots.  
Lena turned down the first offer but after Kara had downed her first and Winn came back with the second trey she joined in on the fun.  
“I guess one wouldn’t hurt.”  
Kara and the others cheered for her, making her laugh at their antics. When Alex performed, Kara put her arm over Lena’s shoulder, swaying with her as they acted like they were at a concert, raising their phones to let the light shine as her sister performed.  
Eventually it was time to say goodbye as Kara accompanied Lena to the curb to wait for her Uber.  
“I’m really glad you could come,” stated Kara with a sparkly eyed smile.  
Lena smiled back, “Me too. I had a lot of fun.”  
“I hope we weren’t too wild.” Kara laughed goofily.  
“No. It was just the right amount of silly.”  
As Lena started to get into the car, Kara found herself blurting out, “We should do it again sometime.”  
Lena took a seat, looking back at Kara before closing the door. Her smile was soft, her eyes twinkling as she let out a simple, “Yes.”  
Then she was gone.  
Kara felt her heart skip in her chest as a big smile came to her face. She turned and headed back inside.

Go to chapter 5.


	31. Chapter 31

It was disappointing; she had been looking forward to the trip for the whole time leading up to it. But it would be really awkward to hang out at Lena’s friend’s cabin with just the two of them. Maybe later, when they knew each other better, it wouldn’t have been so weird.  
Lena understood as she told Kara it would be okay. “Things with work have picked up so it’s probably for the best. I can use that time to catch up.”  
“Are you sure? We could just go, just the two of us.”  
Lena let out a soft laugh, “No. It’s fine. I’ll see you for coffee on Monday.”  
Kara laughed, “See you Monday.”  
But she didn’t see Lena Monday. Or any Monday after that. Eventually the police arrived to investigate Miss Luthor’s disappearance. Some said she ran away, unable to deal with the pressures of corporate life. Others claimed she had been having an affair with one of the board members and when his wife had found out she had been removed from the picture. Permanently.  
Kara didn’t know what to believe. But eventually all thought of Miss Luthor and the strange case of what had happened to her vanished in the flurry of study notes and lab reports.   
Eventually life went on, with or without you.

You’ve unlocked the Wow, that’s bleak ending.

Go to chapter 19 to continue the story.


	32. Chapter 32

Kara suddenly felt light headed and not from the heat of the hot tub.  
“This was a mistake.”  
Lena politely looked away as Kara crawled out of the hot tub. The air felt even colder than she expected as she hurriedly put on her robe.  
Back in her room she changed into her clothes, making sure to put on extra layers to hide her shame. But it didn’t matter how much she put on she would never be able to erase what she had done. There was no way she could ever stand in front of Lena again.  
A knock at her door startled her as she heard Lena’s voice come through softly, “Kara, are you okay?”  
Her face was hot with embarrassment. What had come over her? What had she been thinking? She should have just put on the stupid bathing suit. Or at least made like her nudity was a joke. “Oh, ha, ha, isn’t this silly?”  
But part of her had wanted something to happen. She had just chickened out. How different would things have been if she had gone all in with her choice?  
“Kara?”  
“Uh, yeah, just...I’m just gonna turn in for the night. I’m tired after stressing over finals.”  
A long pause, then, “Okay. I get that. Sleep tight.”  
Kara let out a slow sigh. She shouldn’t have come to the cabin at all. Things wouldn’t have been this awkward if her sister were here. She never would have considered going out naked. Or if she had, Alex would have joined her so it would have appeared like a big joke.  
Her head was pounding as she crawled into bed. If she didn’t wake up at all the next morning she wouldn’t be upset.  
__

The next morning Lena knocked on the door.  
“Breakfast is ready.”  
No reply.  
“Kara?”  
She opened the door, seeing the shape of Kara lying in her bed. “Kara?” Still no response. Heading over she said her name again then when there was no movement she tossed the blankets aside. There Kara lay, stiff as a board, pink as a rose, and dead as the proverbial door nail.

You’ve achieved dying of embarrassment ending.  
Maybe not the best ending, but an ending nonetheless.

Go to chapter 25 for alternate path.


	33. Chapter 33

Kara went to the door, recognizing Lena as she came closer, “Miss Luthor,” the question at the reason for her late night visit in her tone as she opened the front door. “Everything okay?”  
Something about the way Lena’s eyes flashed back behind her made Kara think that something was amiss. Was she running from someone? The jacket she had resting on her shoulders looked to be askew as if she had been in a hurry, but other than that she looked completely put together, pas usual. Not even a hair was out of place.  
Kara was probably just imagining things.  
“I was just heading to the gas station to get some coffee. I noticed the light was on and came over to check that everything was alright.”  
Kara hooked her thumb back at the coffee machine, “I was just cleaning it like I mentioned this morning.”  
“Ah. I’ll let you get back to it.” She started to leave. The way she moved was slow, like she was dreading heading back outside again. Or like she was tired from having been at work all day and late into the night.  
Kara called out for her to wait.  
“I can make you something, if you don’t mind waiting on me to finish putting the machine back together.”  
Lena looked to hesitate in accepting, but also appeared relieved at the offer, “Are you sure?”  
“I wouldn’t mind the company.”  
Lena let out a light laugh, her red lips stretched into a smile. “Then I wouldn’t mind waiting.”  
As Kara went around the counter to work, Lena rested her elbows on the flat surface, getting comfortable as she waited.  
Today she was dressed in a purple, sleeveless, mid thigh length dress with a pink with black leopard print jacket worn over her shoulders like a mafia boss.  
Kara knew she could never pull off the jacket. It was just flashy enough that Kara would end up looking like she was trying too hard, plus just cool enough to make her look lame.  
But Lena pulled it off perfectly looking like a jungle cat ready to pounce. Kara felt her pulse quicken as she lost herself in a daydream. Lena in a black cat suit, crouched down in a playful manner with her tail flicking back and forth behind her.   
She felt wet.   
On her chest.  
Looking down she realized the machine had sprayed foam all over her. This brought her back to reality as she nervously wiped it away.  
“Good thing I’m still wearing my apron.”  
Lena gave her a sympathetic chuckle, but still looked to be distracted by something.   
Was something upsetting her?   
Did she have a problem at work she couldn’t figure out how to solve?  
Kara knew she couldn’t help Lena solve any of the things she worked on, but perhaps she could take her mind off it, at least for a little while.  
“I already know what you do for a living, which is what most people usually start off with asking when making small talk. But I always prefer to start with asking ‘What makes you happy?’ Life isn’t all about work after all.” She smiled brightly, hoping to entice Lena into conversation with her cheery outlook: don’t worry, be happy.  
Lena didn’t respond at first as Kara felt her forearms flex with the effort of twisting pieces off the machine she had just put back on.  
“While I consider that,” came Lena’s cool reply, “What makes you happy?” Her eyebrow lifted in a curious expression as her mouth curled at the edge in a playful grin.  
“I like singing karaoke at the bar with my sister. We have a once a month tradition of getting together and just blowing off steam by belting out old classics. It’s a good way to de-stress when I’ve been busy working or studying for my exams.”  
Lena’s head tilted curiously, “Singing makes you happy,” there was a slight lilt to her voice as if she wanted to laugh but was holding it back.  
“Yes. It helps keep me sane.”  
Lena let out a thoughtful “hmm” as she repeated the word, “sane.”  
“I also enjoy helping people. That’s why I chose to go into the medical field. Now your turn?”  
Kara set Lena’s finished cup down in front of her as she rested her elbows on the counter. They were now at eye level so that Kara could see the flecks of green hidden in the blue of her eyes. Her eyes had been the thing to catch Kara’s attention the first time she’d seen her. Such vivid blue standing out against the darkness of her hair.  
For a moment Kara forgot how to breathe as she was lost in Lena’s eyes. Then Lena’s gaze dropped to her cup as she lifted it to her lips to drink.  
“I guess the thing that makes me happy is working with my hands. Making things. Things that will help people. That’s why I started my company. I wanted to make things that could make life easier for people. That could fix things that others had broken.”  
Kara felt her heart swell at Lena’s words as she started to rock back and forth. This desire that Lena felt was the same one that woke Kara up each morning. The desire to just make the world a better place. A safer place. A happier place.  
“But,” Lena set down her cup as her eyes drifted off to the side. Kara’s eyes followed, but all she saw was the coffee creamer station. “I haven’t been able to do much of that lately. Not while I’m busy dealing with the board and financial investors. I haven’t done much to help anyone while trying to keep them happy.”  
Her tone was bitter as she took a long sip from her cup. From the way her face scrunched, Kara could tell she wished the contents were stronger. Irish.  
Without meaning to, Kara had brought her back around to whatever had been causing Lena worry in the first place. She wasn’t really helping anyone either.  
“That sounds stressful.”  
“It can be. They don’t always feel the need to invest in certain endeavors that could help the general population. ‘Not enough money in it’ as far as they are concerned. Money in their pockets is more important to them than lives saved.”  
“Can’t you just get rid of them?”  
Lena let out a tired sigh that said she’d considered that many a time, “They’ve been at the company longer than I have and several of the investors are only there because of them. It’s a catch-22. If I get rid of them I lose a lot of my funding and am then unable to afford the research I need to do. If I keep them on I can afford the research but it doesn’t help as many people as I’d like since they jack up the market price.”  
Kara felt the urge to reach out and touch Lena’s hand. To give her comfort through physical contact. But they weren’t that close and it wouldn’t be appropriate. Instead, she said, “Sounds like you could use a break from all that. You should come out for karaoke and drinks. We’re getting together this weekend to hang out.”  
Lena shook her head, her eyebrows knitting as she insisted, “No. I wouldn’t want to impose.”  
Kara smiled brightly, “You wouldn’t be. Come on. You deserve it.”  
Lena did her head down laugh, closing her eyes for a moment as she relished the joyful distraction, “Okay. You’re right. I could use the break.”  
Kara bounced on the balls of her feet as she stood up straight. “You won’t regret it.”  
Lena gave her a meaningful smile that hitched at the end, “No, I don’t think I will.”

Go to chapter 30.


	34. Chapter 34

Lena was desperate and she needed help. The police obviously wouldn’t provide that. They had already decided in their mind who she was and what she was about. There was only one thing left to do.  
“Okay, I’ll help you. Let’s clean this up.”  
Lena looked to be coming out of the haze that had overtaken her since the body had gone down. Coming fully back to herself she told Kara, “No, I can’t do that to you. I won’t implicate you in this.”  
“It’s my choice how involved in this I am. And I choose to help you get rid of the body and clean it up.”  
Lena’s jaw set as she looked back at the body. “I can do it on my own.”  
“Yeah, but not as well as you could if we do it together. I’ll help you bury the body, make sure no wild animals dig it up, and then help you clean up the place so no one knows he was even here.”  
“I shouldn’t let you do this.”  
“You’re not letting me do anything. I’m choosing to do this. Now come on, before the blood stains the ground anymore.”  
Having a sister in the medical field and going to school for it herself, Kara knew how to get rid of bloodstains. Having a dark past like Lena claimed to have, she knew how to clean up a body so even if it was found there would be no way of knowing who it was.  
“I probably would have just buried the body if you weren’t here,” stated Lena, “Not even thought about what things I needed to do to erase his identity. I would have been in a panic trying to get rid of everything before you woke up and found out what had happened.”  
Kara placed her hand on Lena’s comfortingly, “You’re not alone. I’m here for you.”  
It took most of the night, but by morning they had everything cleaned up. That gave them time to get cleaned up and have breakfast, though neither of them had much of an appetite. By the time the town car arrived they were both ready to leave.  
It was only on their way back down the mountain that Kara’s mind finally caught up with everything she had done. As her hands started to shake Lena reached across to grip them.  
“It’s going to be okay. If something happens I’ll make sure you are not implicated.”  
She felt too much like she’d throw up if she opened her mouth even though she wanted to assure Lena she wasn’t worried about herself. Though, now that Lena mentioned it, what would happen if the cops found out and they were both arrested? It would go even worse for them if it was found they had tried to cover up the death. If she called them now would they lighten their sentence? Like some kind of judicial buyer’s remorse. Bury-ier’s remorse.  
Kara groaned as she felt a headache coming on. Another reassuring squeeze from Lena. She looked at Kara with concern in her eyes. Was she also considering all the things that could go wrong if they were found out?  
“If you’ve changed your mind it’s not too late. I’ll just tell them you slept through the whole thing. No one has to know you were involved.”  
Even with the option in front of her Kara knew what she would choose.  
“No. she gripped Lena’s hand back, the firmness of her hold telling Lena she was committed to this, “We’re in this together."  
The car came to a stop outside Kara’s apartment.  
“Can I come up?” from the look in her eyes Kara could tell Lena wanted to talk more, in private.  
“Sure.”  
She could tell Alex had cleaned up for her while she was gone. When she had left there were still food wrappers left from her nights of studying. She was glad, it would have been embarrassing for Lena to see her dirty pile of clothes.  
“Sorry to barge in,” stated Lena as Kara motioned to a chair for her. “But I’m pretty sure they have tapped my place.”  
Kara frowned, ‘The police?"  
“They are keen on entrapping me in something,” she let out a tired sigh, “And I guess I’ve finally given them something.”  
“No. We’ll get through this. They never have to know what happened.”  
“I don’t know if we’ll be able to manage that.”  
“In case we need it, we should work on our cover stories.”  
Lena nodded. She looked liked she was miles away, thinking about all the possible ways this could go. Worrying about cover stories was the last thing she wanted to think about. Like Kara with her finals, she probably wished for a distraction. Anything to take her mind off what had happened. What they had done.

Pull Lena in for a kiss.  
Go to chapter 2

Show Lena her secret collection.  
Go to chapter 37


	35. Chapter 35

On Monday, Kara went into work. Winn immediately ran over as he inquired, “Have you heard?”  
“Heard?”  
“Miss Luthor is on the news.”  
He took her to the breakroom where the TV was on to the news. A report was going about L-Corp and its CEO who had been arrested on charges of murder.  
“Murder?” Kara felt her blood run cold at the word.  
“A hiker stumbled across the body late Sunday evening,” went the reporter, “Ties have been made between the man and Miss Luthor, who is reported to have stayed at the cabin the same weekend of his death. Though an arrest has been made no reports from the police have been issued--.”  
“Kara?” it sounded like Winn’s voice was coming through a vacuum.  
How had this happened? When had it happened?  
Her mind went back to Lena’s strange behavior the next morning of the trip. How she had seemed to be in a hurry to get Kara out the door. The red stain that hadn’t been there when they’d first arrived. The broken window in the foyer. How had she missed all of that?  
But even with all that she couldn’t see Lena as a murderer. Not Lena.  
This wasn’t how she had thought things would end up.

You’ve unlocked the Mama I’m in love with a Criminal Ending.

Go to Chapter 8 to continue story.


	36. Chapter 36

Kara was frozen to the spot as the two dark shapes in front of her held still like two primordial beings forever trapped in a moment of battle. Then the body fell.  
Kara cried out as she ran forward, taking a hold of Lena’s shoulders as she stumbled into her. Both their eyes were fixed on the ground where the man’s body had fallen, his eyes wide like death’s maw as blood bubbled at the corner of his mouth. His chest was eerily still as blood pulled around him. Still as death.  
“Lena,” she tore her eyes away from the man, fixing them on Lena’s pale face as her body rested against hers, too weak to stand on her own. “Lena? Are you alight?”  
Her gaze shifted down the front of Lena’s body, searching for any sign of wounds. There was blood, but it wasn’t hers.  
“We need to call the police.”  
Lena grabbed her hand as she started to move away. “No,” her voice was frantic as she gripped her hand tighter.  
“But--.”  
“No. If the police find him here they are going to ask questions. They are going to look into why he was here and then they are going to find out the truth.”  
“Lena, you are in shock. You’re not thinking clearly. Come sit down and I’ll get you something for your nerves.”  
Lena let her lead her over to the couch where she set her down and placed a blanket over her shoulders. “Do you want water or alcohol?”  
“Alcohol.”  
She came back with a glass of whiskey on the rocks. One for both of them. She sat down beside her.  
“Alright, Lena, why can’t we call the police?”  
Lena let out a breath, took in a sip of whiskey, then told the whole sordid tale.  
Five years ago things had not been going well financially for Lena’s company. She had just inherited it from her father and was trying to get it back on its feet. Her investors at the time were threatening to pull out completely if things did not pick up and her board was considering voting her out. She had an idea for a product, but none of her current financiers wanted to fund it. That was when she had met Mr. Wright at a fundraising gala. Somehow he had heard about her new project and mentioned wanting to get in on the ground floor.  
“I was desperate at the time,” continued Lena, “From the information I found on him, the surface facts, he seemed like a legitimate businessman. So I took his money and made the product. It was a success and things picked up from there.”  
After she paid him back she didn’t hear from him for a year. Then one day he showed up having his own technical project to fund. It intrigued Lena and she agreed to put resources into creating it.  
“He put half his money into it, I put in the rest. It was only after I had been working on it for a year that I found out where he’d gotten his side of the funding. A man called Mr. Yancy. He did business with my father and…let’s just say he makes Mr. Wright look like a pussycat. Neither men are good, Kara,” she took a hold of Kara’s hand as she said this, looking deep into her eyes, “as soon as I found out I stopped production on the program. But he wouldn’t leave me alone about it. Said I owed it to him. Said he’d tell the world about what kind of man I was doing business with. It would ruin my company, Kara.” her voice was tight as she rested her forehead against Kara’s hands. “You don’t know what it’s like for me, Kara. I told you my family was into business. They were into the kind of business he’s into.” Lena’s gaze shifted to the body only for a moment before falling back to her lap. “They didn’t care who their products helped or hurt. But I wanted to change things. I wanted to be different. I thought,” her voice broke and Kara gripped her arms as it seemed like she might collapse without the extra support. “But the police won’t see it that way. They’ve been trying to build a case against me for years. Trying to dig up dirt and then,” she swallowed hard, “I can’t let them find out about this. Even just this little bit of grime would ruin me. Would destroy what I’ve put together. Please. Please don’t call the police.”  
Kara felt her heart ache for the desperation that she saw in Lena’s eyes. Looking over at the body she imagined all the things the man might have done to gain his money. The people he must have hurt, have killed in order to get to where he was. She couldn’t see Lena that way. Even if her family had been bad it wasn’t fair for the police to pin their crimes on her.  
Still, someone was dead. It was time for her to make a decision.

Call the police.  
Go to chapter 6

Help Lena cover it up.  
Go to chapter 34


	37. Chapter 37

“This is a little embarrassing.”  
Lena didn’t react at first, still lost in her thoughts.  
Kara rose from her seat as she headed over to her bed.  
“But I guess with all that’s happened it’s only fair I show you one of my secrets.”  
Reaching under her bed she pulled out a box. It was taped up, scrawled on with the words, “Private. Do Not Open. That Means You Alex.” She picked up the box, setting it on the table next to Lena. This got a response as she turned her gaze towards the box.  
But she wasn’t fully committed to Kara’s distraction as her gaze soon wavered to the side.  
“I haven’t even told my sister about this.” she patted the box, motioning to the note on the side to emphasis her words, “But you can’t tell anyone about this.”  
Lena returned her gaze to the box. “I can’t even imagine what kind of thing you would want to keep secret. She who says everything on her mind.”  
Kara laughed, it was only partially forced. “Well, this I have managed to keep secret.”  
Lena turned her body so that she was fully facing the box for the big reveal. “Okay, you’ve piqued my interest. Spill the goods.”  
Kara took in a breath to brace her for what was to come then sliced the tape on the top of the box. Slowly, like someone milking the reveal, she pulled back the box’s flaps.  
Lena had to stand in order to see into the box. What she saw made her left eyebrow arch as reached in and pulled out a, “Notebook? Your big secret is notebooks.”  
“It’s the stuff in them that I keep secret.”  
Lena opened the one she was holding, flipping through as she skimmed the contents, “What am I looking at?”  
“They are stories. Stories I wrote about various fictional characters.”  
“So, like, fanfic.”  
Kara adjusted her glasses, “Yeah.”  
Lena picked up another folder, flipping through it as well, “What’s so embarrassing about that?”  
“I, well...they are mostly romance fics about characters that aren’t...canon.”  
“Canon?”  
“They weren’t paired together in their story. But I imagined them together in my fics.”  
Lena let out a thoughtful “hmm” as she started to study one of the notebooks more closely. Kara felt her ears heat as she wondered what had drawn Lena’s attention. At this point she didn’t even recall half the stories she’d written. Sometimes she considered rereading them, but the prospect of seeing her younger self’s stories as the silly ramblings of youth, read garbage, made her stop. She’d rather not shatter her memories of those stories, of her ability to write back then.  
“I don’t know who these characters are, but this is interesting. How old were you?”  
“I wrote the date on the inside flap.”  
She turned back, “Sixth grade. So this is what normal kids were up to at that age.” She didn’t sound like she was judging Kara, more like she was saddened at memories of her younger days.  
“What were you up to at that age?”  
“Competing against my brother for my father’s attention. Competing in science fairs. Taking German and learning Calculus.”  
“Woah. No wonder you are so smart.”  
“It was because I was so smart my father ‘challenged’ me so much. Wanted me to ‘live up to my potential.’ Live up to ‘the Luthor name.’”  
And they were back to remembering what had happened and why it had come about. Kara pressed her lips together as she dropped her eyes to the side.  
“I’m sorry.”  
Lena shook her head as she set the notebook back on the pile. “It’s not your fault. It doesn’t take too much to bring my childhood trauma to the surface.”  
“Do you...Do you want to talk about it?”  
Lena fixed her gaze on her finger as she tapped it on the top of the table. “My Father was a business man, or so we were told. Worked on weapons and security manufacturing. In truth, he was an arms dealer. Dealt in making and selling weapons to warlords and the like.”  
Kara put her hand on Lena’s knee in comfort. Lena gave her a grateful smile.  
“For several years I was unaware of this. Just worked on helping my father develop tech to ‘help people,’ or so I was told. Then twenty years ago I found out the truth. Found out when the Feds burst into our home, arresting my dad and taking all our belongings that they said had been gained through ill-gotten means.”  
Kara studied Lena for a moment as some information wouldn’t click in her mind, “Twenty years ago you were developing tech for your father’s company?”  
She nodded.  
“And you were?”  
“I was in high school. I told you, Luthor’s are genius’. And I don’t mean that as a brag.”  
Kara wasn’t sure if it was a brag, but from Lena’s tone she could tell she did not mean it as such. She was just stating facts.  
“After I graduated from college I worked hard to take over what was left of my father’s company. The board of trustees had bled dry what the Feds hadn’t seized. I had hoped to reclaim my family name by rebuilding the family company from the ground up. I didn’t want people to think all Luthor’s were evil. But it was a struggle. Everything I tried to do the board turned down. I suggested a microbe that would break down plastics into something that helped the environment instead of destroying it. But it didn’t have a high enough pay out for them.”  
Her gaze shifted to the room’s window as she stared out at the midday sky.  
“That’s why I was so eager to accept Mr. Wright’s money. Why I didn’t look as deep into him as I should have.”  
“You didn’t know.”  
“Even so, I was desperate and desperation makes you do terrible things. I should have just let the company crumble. I don’t know why I was so desperate to rebuild it. I should have started completely from scratch. No point in building on top of the family home when it’s located on top of a sinkhole.” She let out a heavy sigh, “Now I’m paying the price. Even just one mistake tangled me in a web with people like my father. Men like Wright and Yancy who don’t care who they hurt to get what they want.” She gripped her hands on top of her knees. Kara lightly touched the top of one of her fists but Lena didn’t relax, “Mr. Yancy was one of my father’s buyers. When I found out he was the one funding Mr. Wright I knew I had to stop the work. I was not going to let him having any more say in my company.”  
Leaning forward, she rested her head in her hands. “But I guess that doesn’t matter now. I’m right back where I was 5 years ago.”  
Her shoulders started to shake as she cried into her lap. Kara rubbed her back, making soothing sounds. She didn’t know what else to do. What to say.  
What did you say in a situation such as this?  
The words never came and eventually Lena stopped crying. She thanked Kara for sharing her secret.  
“I won’t tell anyone.”  
Then she left. It was only after she was gone Kara remembered they had come to her home to discuss their cover stories.  
Hopefully they never needed them.

Go to chapter 24

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, if you like this or one of my other stories and have the ability to, I have my own donation page. Any and all support is much appreciated.
> 
> https://www.buymeacoffee.com/WishaDream


End file.
